The present invention relates to light weight pumps for providing a source of air or other fluid. In particular, the invention relates to such a pump in which an inflatable spring framework establishes the pump configuration in its extended position and which permits compression to a compressed position for pumping air and which is restored to the extended position by the restoring tendency of the inflated spring framework.
The present invention further relates to an inflatable pump device which can be used with many different articles that require inflation. More specifically, it relates to a pump device which, in its stored condition, is collapsible and requires a minimum of storage space. For example, one of its uses may be the incorporation of the inflatable pump into an inflatable poncho which, when properly inflated, will provide the user with protection from the elements such as wind, rain, sleet or snow or just plain cold weather with the inflated poncho serving as a thermal barrier.
When the novel pump is so incorporated into an inflatable poncho, both in a deflated condition, the poncho is capable of being folded and stored into a size sufficiently small enough to be received by a "fanny pack" or apparel pocket. When the poncho is properly inflated with the novel pump, it assumes an extended size of approximately five feet by nine feet with a thickness of up to nine inches.
Another use of the novel pump would be the incorporation of the pump unit into an inflatable blanket. As we all are well aware, inflating an object the size of an inflatable blanket with exhaled breath can readily become a major project. However, when the subject novel pump is made an integral component of the blanket, the inflation process is a quick procedure without the aggravation which normally accompanies other known means of inflation, such as the necessity of carrying a separate bulky pumping device.
These are just a few examples of the use to which the subject pump may be incorporated.
The inflatable pump can be used as a stand-alone pump with adapters to inflate a multiplicity of extant articles without the necessity of incorporating the device into the article. There are many other applications in which the novel pump will find use. In particular, the novel pump can provide air for any purpose. Further, the pump can be adapted to pump fluids other than air, including liquids.